


Another day's Bookmark

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Teasing, What is this relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: Shioriko invites her girlfriends over for a night together.
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko/Miyashita Ai, Mifune Shioriko/Miyashita Ai/Sakurauchi Riko, Mifune Shioriko/Sakurauchi Riko, Miyashita Ai/Sakurauchi Riko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Another day's Bookmark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRev28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/gifts).



> I don't know anymore. This could've just been ShioAi, but it turned into ShioRikoAi. And yes I did that just because Riko's name is part of Shio's. Unlike KasUmi I don't actually ship them though.
> 
> Also Ai gets practically no puns because I can only think of Japanese puns and they don't work in English, rip

"Woah, your house is so big, Shioti!" Ai bounded right through the front door as soon as Shioriko had it unlocked. Somehow tearing her shoes off with no momentum loss, she slid down the smooth wooden floor, striking a pose straight out of some tokusatsu series. "Ai-san has arrived! Come on, Riko, hurry!"

Riko took a much more subdued approach, giving Shioriko an apologetic smile on Ai's behalf as she wanted in. "Thanks for having us."

"Normally I would say something to her, but nobody else is home so it's fine."

After their shoes were off, Shioriko led Riko to the living room which Ai had found all on her own. She had already plopped herself on the couch and wrapped herself in a blanket. A red shirt, which Shioriko had no idea where she possibly could have pulled from in that time, was wrapped around her hair like a towel.

"... Ai-san, what are you doing?"

She could tell from the smirk that she would regret asking. "I'm a Maki roll!"

Predictable.

"Pfft." Shioriko's head snapped in Riko's direction who covered her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Ahaha! Come on, Shioti, loosen uー Waah!" While she was talking, Ai rolled around on the couch, which gave more of a caterpillar kind of feel as opposed to maki roll, and rolled right off, a loud thump announcing the collision of her face with the floor.

Riko was the first to sprint over, kneeling down to help unravel the blanket. "A-Are you alright, Ai-chan!?"

"That's what you get for doing something so..." Shioriko started but trailed off. Since the three had started dating she tried to refrain from using words like 'stupid'or 'useless' to describe some of Ai's, for lack of better phrasing, stupid actions. "Well, are you alright?" She bent down next to Riko, parting some strayed hairs from Ai's face to examine it for bruising or cuts.

Instead of a groan of pain, Ai gave a light laugh. "That tickles... but," She grabbed Shioriko's hand, holding it in place against her face. "It feels good."

Shioriko felt heat creeping up her face and looked away. "If you're fine, then get up already." It came out as a half-mumble and Ai laughed again as she pulled away.

Meanwhile, Riko started at the two with her jaw hanging open. That was just like...

"Just like one of your books, huh, Riko?"

"W-Whaー!?" Riko's face when from pale beauty to tomato in record time. "T-T-That's not...!"

Bingo. "Ahaha!" Ai hopped up wrapping an arm around Riko's shoulders. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about! It's not like you need to hide it from us, you know!"

Shioriko rolled her eyes, already knowing where this was going. As she had found out early on, Riko proved very easy to please. As shown in the scene playing out before her very eyes as Ai grabbed Riko's chin, tilting her head up and giving a smirk that looked more out of a shoujo manga that any yuri doujin she had seen. Of course, that amount was not much, but being with Riko, she had seen a fair share of them.

As Riko tried to stutter out a protest, Ai slowly moved her back. Shioriko had a feeling both of her girlfriends knew what was about to happen but Riko just wanted to play along. She couldn't count how many times it had happened by now after all. When Riko's back finally hit the wall, Ai slammed her hand next to her head. As much as Shioriko wanted to protest the action, she decided to let it play out for Riko's sake.

Ai learned down, lowering her voice. "After all, this is what you're really after, right?" Somehow, despite having experienced it so many times to date, Riko's face still lit up again, her legs becoming shaky. "Well? Are you experiencing the blossoming of a young maiden, Riー?"

"Ai-san." Shioriko cut off that trainwreck of a pun before it could ruin Riko's moment... again.

"Aw, come on! I was just getting to the best part!" Deslite her words, Ai laughed as she pulled away from her girlfriend. Riko took a few deep breaths to steady her heart after that one.

Shaking her head, Shioriko pointed towards a set of doors. "Come on, let's get all your stuff into my rooー"

Ai promptly cut her off in a manner not unlike their other girlfriend. Namely, with a hand slamming the wall next to her head. She looked up into Ai's expectant smirk. However, unlike Riko and her... odd tastes, Shioriko just stared her down.

"What are you doing, Ai-san?"

Ai's smirk faded into a laugh. "You're supposed to get all flustered, come on, Shioti!"

"I am not Riko."

Speaking of Riko, Shioriko noticed her other girlfriend slinking away behind Ai. She was abandoning this battlefield. Then again, Riko had long since lost every battle and really the war at that point. Riko shot her an apologetic look, but Shioriko figured she just needed a moment to calm down, so she would let her off the hook this time.

"I know! But I can't just quit this mission partway through!"

"And why is that your mission exactly?"

"... Because it's fun?"

"Ai-san..."

"Shioti!"

"Look, I'm just sayingー"

"Listen, Shioti, my missionー"

"Ai-san, I'm not..."

"But I am!"

"Ai-san!"

"Shioti!"

"Can you please juー?"

Shioriko found herself cut off in short order. Admittedly it wasn't something she expected. If this was a battle similar to Riko's, surely Shioriko would have lost the battle from this surprise attack. This surprise attack, of course, involved Ai suddenly locking lips with her. From the corner of her eye, Shioriko noticed her other girlfriend peeking from the doorway. Riko had certainly abandoned the battle, but somehow ended up in a box seat.

After what felt like forever, Ai finally pulled back, a bright and satisfied smile on her lips. As much as Shioriko wanted to say something, anything really, the heat burning in her cheeks betrayed her true feelings.

"There we go~ Ai-san's victory."

Shioriko made an effort to cover her face but ended up sighing. She turned away, hoping Ai wouldn't catch the small smile that had formed. "Yes, yes. Take your victories. Now let's go before our audience bleeds all over the living room."

Ai burst out laughing and Riko stumbled through the door. "I-I wasn't...!" Her attempt at an excuse even had Shioriko giggling. Riko looked between them and finally just hung her head in defeat.

-  
-

Shioriko lowered herself into the bath with a content sigh. After Ai exhaustedly explored her house, they finally decided it was about time to settle down. The sun had set hours ago after all and she wasn't intending to sleep in despite this being a "special night" as Ai called it. Incidentally, "special night" just meant that it was the first time they were all spending the night together, at least alone in a house.

But her peace never lasts.

"Ai-san has arrived!"

Ai bursting through the door wasn't what surprised Shioriko. Actually, she had expected something like that to happen after she initially shot down the idea of bathing together. However, what did surprise her was the fact that Ai hadn't even bothered with a towel but rather came in stark naked.

"A-Ai-san!" Shioriko forced herself to look away. Where should she even start in reprimanding her?

"Come on, Riko! I'll wash your back." Completely ignoring Shioriko's initial comment, she pulled in Riko who did have the decency to wrap herself in a towel before entering.

Ai loudly chatted about something with Riko as she washed her back, occasionally laughing at some joke that only those two would get. Once they were all done, Riko was the first to slip into the bath. She positioned herself a decent distance from Shioriko, preparing herself for the look of disapproval.

"Sorry, Shioriko-chan. Ai-chan insisted that we all go in together."

To her surprise, Shioriko offered a small smile and a shake of her head. "It's fine, Riko-san. I expected it honestly."

Riko sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Because, well, honestly... I thought it would be nice as well..."

"Hey, Shioti, your bath is massive! I thought you didn't want to bathe together because we wouldn't fit." Ai plopped into the bath right next to Shioriko. "Ahhhh, this is heaven~"

Shioriko wanted to say something but that seemed to function as the okay signal for Riko to scoot closer and before she knew it they were all only inches apart. Really, what was the point of having such a large bath of they were going to use such a tiny area? But well...

Somehow, when she looked between Ai's bright smile and laughter and Riko's calmer yet equally as happy smile, she couldn't bring herself to be upset.

-  
-

"W-Wait, Shioti, where are you putting your foot!?"

"Eh? Is it here instead?"

"A-Ai-chan... your knee is pressing into my leg..."

"I can't help it! Shioti's arm is on the other side! W-Wait, Shioti, notー Waah!"

Thus ended the first and most disastrous game of Twister Shioriko had ever participated in. It took a solid minute for the three of them to untangle themselves from the mess they created.

"Ahahaha! That was so much fun!"

Shioriko sighed. "I'm sorry, it was my fault it ended so abruptly."

"Don't worry." Riko assured her. "That's the way it's supposed to end. You should see the terror Chika-chan creates when we play." She shuddered at a far off memory.

"That's right!" Ai scooted over to sit between her girlfriends. "The fun was the struggle and failure!"

Shioriko gave a light laugh in response and shrugged off the game. As long as they had had fun. "Anyways, it's getting quite late and after that, I'm not sure my body can take much more."

"That was kind of lewd, Shioti."

"Whaー?"

Ai burst out laughing and the unamused look Shioriko gave her only amplified said laughter. It took Riko to calm Ai down enough so they could finally talk again.

"Hey, Shioriko-chan, would it be fine if I got a glass of water?"

"Ah, yes. I'll go with you. Ai-san, there are guest futons in the closet in the room next to this one. Can you bring two in here?"

Ai gave a salute. "Roger!"

Now, Shioriko thought, she should have expected this result. As the two entered her room once again, there were not two but three futons laid out. And Ai stood above them proudly as if awaiting her praise.

Even Riko sighed. "Ai-chan..."

"Oh come on! It's not a sleepover if we don't sleep next to each other! C'mon, it'll be like a school trip!"

Shioriko knew she could have offered a million arguments but in the end they would either argue all night without sleeping or Ai would get her way. She had learned that truth pretty early into their relationship.

And so, to both Riko and Ai's surprise, she nodded. "Fine. However, we'll wake up earlier, namely before my parents get home, if that is the case. I didn't exactly tell them that I was inviting you two over."

Ai and Riko exchanged looks and both nodded. Considering there was still a little... turbulence in the Mifune household concerning their relationship, it seemed for the best.

"Though I do doubt my ability to sleep next to two others..."

"I'm sure itll be fine, it's just like having... big stuffed animals?" Even Riko didn't seem sure halfway through her statement.

But Ai sure did. "That's right! You can cuddle us all you want, right, Riko?"

"C-Cuddle!?"

Something told Shioriko that Riko had an entirely different vision in her head of what Ai was suggesting but she let it go.

"I suppose I'll at least try."

They seemed happy enough with that. And so it was finally time for lights out. Whether by coincidence or clever planning, her girlfriends occupied the edge futons, leaving the middle spot open for her. Ai pat it and Shioriko decided trying to argue once again wasn't worth it. So she decided to just lay down and try her best to get some sleep.

"Hey, Shioriko-chan..."

"Hm?" Shioriko rolled on her side to look at Riko.

It was hard to see her in the dark, but Shioriko could swear her face was bright red. "I, um... I was thinking maybe, since this is the first night we've spent together we could, maybe... a g-goodnight k-k..." Riko trailed off, pulling her cover up so just her eyes peeked out.

It was cute, really cute in fact, Shioriko thought but she had no idea what Riko was referring to. "I'm not quite sure I understー"

In a flash Riko's face darted forward and Shioriko felt a similar sensation to earlier, however much briefer. As soon as their lips separated, Riko rolled onto her other side, facing away.

"G-Goodnight!"

Shioriko blinked once. Twice. Riko was... certainly an interesting girl to date. She felt her heart rate picking up just a bit so she turned to stare ar the ceiling instead. As if she wasn't already going to have a hard time falling asleep.

"Psst, Shioti~"

Shioriko rolled over to face Ai this time who looked not at all ready for sleep. "What is it, Ai-san?"

Ai giggled and scooted closer. "I'm sorry we barged in like this. But I really had a ton of fun today! And I know Riko did too!"

"I'm glad. And you didn't barge in. I was more than happy to have the two of you over. Even with all that's happened."

Another giggle escaped from Ai and Shioriko felt herself relaxing a bit. "So? Does that mean you had fun too?"

Shioriko thought back over the day and couldn't find a single reason to deny it.

"Mm. I did." Her lips curled into a small smile. "I think I've had many fun days since I've been with you two."

"Ehehe, you're making me blush~" Ai snaked her hand under the cover of Shioriko's futon and grabbed her hand. "But I'm really happy to hear it. It's been loads of fun for me too!"

"I'm also happy to hear that. I... know how I've acted in the past. But I truly do wish to make this relationship work."

"Well~" Ai learned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I don't think you have anything to worry about there. And once we talk to your parents about it again, I'm sure everything will work out! So just wait a bit and you'll see!"

Shioriko nodded, not doubting a single word of hers. "Thank you, Ai-san."

"Ahhh..." Ai nodded as she yawned, her energy from before apparently having been running on reserves.

"I suppose it's time for both of us to get some sleep then."

"Mm. Goodnight... Shioti."

With that and the change in Riko's breathing, Shioriko assumed both of her girlfriends had fallen asleep. Despite sleeping, Ai still held onto her hand, tightly enough that Shioriko doubted she could remove the hand from hers without waking Ai up. So she gave up and

**"Goodnight, Riko-san, Ai-san."**

****

****

Shioriko had no trouble getting to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Till next time. Be seeing you.


End file.
